


Electrum

by dragonofyang



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #GiveLotorAHug, Gen, Give Lotor a Hug, Happy birthday Lotor, No4ForLotor, Nov 4 for Lotor, Poetry, Starts angsty but it gets soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofyang/pseuds/dragonofyang
Summary: A quick poem drafted up over the weekend for this year's #No4ForLotor! Kinda rough in spots, but I didn't want to let the day pass without posting something for my favorite Emperor <3 Comments always appreciated, concrit welcome since I'm always learning!Happy November 4!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Electrum

He is an infant of the void  
Born to the ghosts of lives long since destroyed.  
What use is there for such a frail boy  
When he is naught but an impure alloy?

So, his father says, forge this child.  
Make him sharp, make him wild  
But never let him become beguiled  
By ideas of softness, only strength is required.

Ask not why his mother does not tend him,  
There is no Empress, no caretaker, merely a Witch and a whim.  
The magic she weaves is the funeral hymn  
For the victims lost to ambitions most grim.

But even in all the efforts of the throne  
To remove the warmth from heart and from home,  
The child of Altea and Daibazaal will always know  
That he stands tall, even if he must stand alone.

Quintessential child of fate,  
Do you feel any pain or loss beneath that breastplate?  
For the first time in your immeasurable life, someone offers you comfort and aid.  
She looks at you with worry in nebula-blue eyes. “I will be fine,” you say.

After the blood and ink have dried,  
She reaches a hand out in peace, prepared to answer that call on high  
And for the first time  
You look at her, at all of them, with honest eyes.

A princess with a smile like starlight,  
Green and Yellow with curious eyes bright,  
The kindred spirit of Black even softens the sting of Red’s bite,  
And for the first time, you feel as though the future is set right.

So hold these people tight, my king.  
Hold them close, let them soothe the sting  
Of loneliness, of heartache. Into their circle, they bring  
The broken, the battered, even a banished princeling.

With them, dear Emperor, tyrant-slayer,  
You shall find new peace burgeoning beneath the armored layers  
You built up after millennia of unanswered prayers.  
The time for peace is now, by your hand and with love you labor.

Tonight, dear Emperor, when you are asked once more,  
If all is well now that you’ve settled that age-old score,  
Perhaps you can look at all of them, as never before,  
And say “Yes.” Let the truth be your lion’s roar.

So hold tight, my prince of electrum.  
And find peace and comfort in the Paladins’ welcome.  
Together, you are a new Emperor, new defenders, and from  
This magnificent unity, you become a magnificent sum.


End file.
